


touch

by venoz



Series: Touch [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Pent up dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venoz/pseuds/venoz
Summary: Kageyama has a cant-stop-touching-Hinata problem.





	touch

It’s probably sometime at the end of second year that Hinata realizes that Kageyama has a thing for touching him. Hinata doesn’t say anything because he’s a good friend like that but he knows. It starts aggressive. Well, if he thought about it it stays rather aggressive too. Like the kind of aggressive vibrating excitement that Natsu gets when she picks up too cute of an animal doesn't know what to do with her hands. 

Hinata isn’t totally sure of the implication of that but he knows and recognizes the feeling anyways. 

If he said anything about it, Kageyama would find an excuse to touch him then too. It would probably definitely be hand grabbing the top of his hair with a feigned annoyance and a growl that Hinata is used to by now. 

So definitely Kageyama has a problem, Hinata thinks. An I-can’t-control-my-hands-around-Hinata-Shōyō kind of problem. 

But here’s the real problem. 

Hinata likes it. 

It’s around the end of the second year when he notices Kageyama’s problem and decides he wants to make Kageyama touch him. All the time. As often as possible. Hell, some days even as rough as possible. 

**Second Year - Karasuno High**

Kageyama and Hinata get into another fight one day. It was something small and insignificant enough that Hinata thinks they should have just moved on from it, got pork buns together and called it a night. Instead, Kageyama tackles him and calls him a dumbass as he pants and his bangs dangle over Hinata's face. Hinata thinks it’s a little bit of an overreaction but there is something about the way that Kageyama has one of his hands on Hinata’s hips - gripped tightly to the point of his nails digging through workout shorts. Hinata thinks about it as he is laying in bed that night and feels his whole body go so hot that he jumps into the shower for some cold relief. 

So, that’s when he realizes he liked Kageyama touching him. 

Another day, Kageyama pushes him against the locker at the gym. There isn’t even anyone around, and Kageyama’s hand is pressed into his chest and one of his legs is locked between both of Hinata’s. Even he seems to notice it, and starts apologizing for getting carried away (but doesn’t _move_ away) but now the amount of times Kageyama reaches over to grab his hair or jab him in the side or push his arm are blaring like a neon sign smack right in front of them. Something lights up in Hinata’s mind as he watches it. 

_Holy shit. He’s doing this on purpose._

Their last game of the season comes and they miss the final spike. Hinata makes a snarky comment, but there isn’t much bite in it - there’s no such thing as an unblockable spike after all and no one’s at fault - Kageyama reaches out and punches him in the side anyways. Hinata doesn’t mind because the next thing that comes to mind is this. 

_Oh. I can make him touch me._

**Third Year - Karasuno High**

Hinata can do it intentionally and definitely all of third year he tries to. 

Kageyama’s punches have gotten a little softer now. He pulls out almost no hair, takes a little less wind from Hinata’s throat. He still finds some stupid reason to touch him everyday. Hinata makes the reasons easy enough to find, he annoys him on purpose now. 

As they walk home from school Hinata stands too close so that Kageyama has to bump into him. Sometimes, Kageyama gets annoyed and pushes into him a little rough. Hinata starts faking tight muscles and whines until Kageyama helps him stretch after practice most days. 

He steals Kageyama’s milk box and gets a smack in the head. He taunts him after a race and gets shoved down and pinned again. Hinata is no longer ashamed of it like last year, and he thinks of the strained edge to Kageyama’s voice close to his ear, and the sharp feeling of his palm in Hinata’s shoulder as he whimpers and cums into his own hand later that day. 

**First Year - Chuo University**

Kageyama’s touches are usually a lot more gentle now and Hinata needs to find new ways to get him to do it with his old force. Usually, provocation isn’t needed because Kageyama will still find reasons for contact but there are still days that Hinata will sit too close or tease too much just to get a little bit more. 

Hinata notices that Kageyama almost never touches anyone else but him. Even then, just the thought of him makes him hot with rage. Kageyama never touches anyone else - that is until he gets into a real fight with someone from a rival school midway through the season. Hinata is frozen from shock because Kageyama never fights with anyone but him. Hinata hadn’t even heard what the guy had said but suddenly Kageyama has him pushed against the wall of the hallway after their match with a fist full of shirt and his hand is combating the swinging arm of the other guy and Hinata sees red. 

“Bakayama, stop!” Hinata is pulling him off amidst shouts and yells from both teams. 

When he drags Kageyama to their dorm room later, it’s him that punches this time. “You could get expelled! You can’t assault people like that, you idiot!”

He is white hot with anger and some other feelings that he doesn’t like to name but knows are there. He pushes Kageyama hard because the thought of him getting expelled or kicked off the team or touching someone else is making him dizzy. Kageyama stumbles back onto his bed and glares up at him with slanted eyes darkened by rage. 

“He was talking about _you_ ,” Kageyama hisses. “And I’m not letting anyone other than me say any shit about you. If you have a problem with that you can hit me again, it doesn’t matter.”

Hinata does go to push his shoulder again, but Kageyama has that little problem about not controlling his hands when Hinata is involved so he reaches forward and twists his fist into Hinata’s jersey. 

“Then tell him off, I don’t care!” Hinata hisses as Kageyama is struggling with him now and pushing him back into the bed with him. He allows himself to get pinned again. One of his elbows are pressed against Kageyama’s throat. There is a hand gripping his bicep into the bed and another laced up in his hair. “I don’t care if you’re mad, I’m the only one you can hit.”

Kageyama pauses suddenly, they are both breathing too fast. Hinata feels like his lungs still start moving faster somehow. “Why would you want me to hit you?”

It must shock him. He stopped really _hitting_ Hinata a long time ago. More often, if they fight, Kageyama’s touch turns into the pinning down that he’s doing now. With his knees planted on either side of Hinata, Kageyama hips are pressed into the ones below him. Hinata wants them to press into him until there’s no space left between them. He’s trying to think of an answer between heavy breaths and foggy thoughts when something suddenly stops the air in his lungs all together. 

Kageyama is _hard_. Hinata can feel it pressing against the area right below his navel and the shock of it to his body gives him a strange moment of clarity and recklessness. 

He takes both hands and grips at Kageyama’s hips holds him there and grinds his own blooming erection up against him hard. “Because I’m the only one you should be touching and I think... I’m the only one you _want_ to touch.”

Hinata knows Kageyama has a problem but so does he and it’s out in the open now. Whatever this is that’s been building under the surface between them is torn open begging to be faced. They’ll do this together like they’ve done everything else the last four years.

Kageyama’s eyes grow wide as his mouth falls open. He shifts against Hinata’s groin as if he’s making sure what’s actually happening underneath him. There’s a small buck in his hips but Hinata holds him there. And then _all_ of Kageyama is pressing against Hinata; mouth, teeth, hands and body. All of the air locked in Hinata’s lungs comes out in a sigh against Kageyama’s lips. 

Every touch they shared before had been a poor substitution for this. It’s aggressive and rough but slow and gentle and somehow _everything_ at once. Hinata’s hands are clutched at Kageyama’s sides and keeping their hips locked so tightly together he thinks their clothes might just disintegrate from the friction. Kageyama, unsurprisingly, can’t seem to stop touching Hinata. His hands are tangled in his hair, they trail across his jaw, one moves down and snakes underneath the small of his back. 

His lips seem to be attempting to make up for the lack of attention over the years as he is kissing with such force it makes Hinata light headed. Hinata pulls away for air and Kageyama takes it as an opportunity to trail kisses on his cheeks and down the angle of his neck. He’s still clutching a hand underneath them and pulls them harder against each other as Hinata arches from the breath that’s touching just behind his ear. 

“Take this off,” Kageyama growls into Hinata’s throat he tugs at Hinata‘s shirt with his other hand. “I can’t stand not touching you for another second.”

Wearing clothes suddenly feels suffocating. He pushes Kageyama up and they pull at each other’s shirts and shorts as best as they can while remaining the most contact as possible. As soon as Hinata is flopping backwards in nothing besides his underwear Kageyama leans back on his heels and inhales a sharp breath. 

“Holy shit, Shōyō.”

Hinata’s hands are on Kageyama’s thighs, he runs them up the taught muscles there, lets his fingertips brush underneath the edges of his boxers. Kageyama looms over him, panting with sweat beading across his torso and Hinata clutches at his legs and digs his fingers deep into the skin there. He watches for a brief moment as Kageyama winces and the lump in his boxes twitches up. 

“ _Please_ , touch me,” Hinata whimpers. 

So Kageyama leans down to him again, kissing the freckles on his cheeks and running his fingers along the soft hairs below his navel. Their chests press against each other as lips meet again, every breath forcing them closer together. Kageyama is not soft like a girl might be but that’s alright because Hinata hasn’t thought about doing this with a girl in ages now. With one arm, Kageyama balances his weight on his elbow. Every muscle of it glistening and flexed, Hinata grabs the curve of his bicep and holds on to it for dear life as with his free hand Kageyama is grabbing his thigh and pushing them apart. He’s suddenly between Hinata’s legs now, fingers digging into the skin there and forcing their cocks together with firm jagged thrusts. 

They’ve both never done this before and just the feeling of Kageyama pressing against him through the fabric is sending shudders through his body that are almost uncontrollable. Kageyama goes first, twitching into him and biting at the skin of Hinata’s collar bone. The thought of Kageyama cumming against Hinata’s touch pushes him over the edge and he reaches up to press their mouths together as his own moan leaves his throat, thick and wild. 

At practice the next day, Kageyama has a bruise on his arm. It’s the size of Hinata’s hand, with soft red crescents from when his nails dug in too hard. He’s pretty sure Kageyama doesn’t mind because there’s a matching one on the inside of Hinata’s thigh. 

**Second Year - Chuo University**

It’s a hot day and they’ve both just got out of showers after a particularly exhausting practice. Hinata flops down on his bed, letting the fan cool the drips of water on his body when he feels Kageyama climb over and press himself to his back. 

“Ugh, Tobio it’s too hot don’t touch me!” as he pushes him away. 

Kageyama snakes his hand across the blankets and brushes his knuckles along Hinata’s side. The touch is light, but a constant presence and Hinata can only smile as he reaches out to do the same and they fall asleep this way. 

It’s sometime in his second year of university (or maybe sometime before that) that Hinata realizes he has a thing for touching Kageyama, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Has it been done before? Yes. Will it get done again? Yes. Will it be done better?... Also yes.


End file.
